Why Me?
by AfinaMastern
Summary: Waring has the F and S word . To freaks of nature somehow become partners and face the journey together. But Adrianna Mastern is in more than she asked for with her pokemon and falling for one of the elite four. The girls are ready for Kalos, but is Kalos ready for them?
1. Chapter 1

Afina: New story!

Akuna: Am I in this?

Afina: FU*k NWO

Akuna: Sniff why not

Athena: Aquarius only I suppose

Akuna: BI*CH THAT NO FAIR

Afina: EVerything is fair when your an Aquarius

Akuna: Ugh fine and the story starts now!

At a calm cloud above the air a shuckle came rolling on its shell. It was looking for its master or " trainer " as normal humans call it

Abby: Ah there you are shuckle your out of your pokeball

Shuckle: Shuck Shuckle? ( BI*CH WHAT CHU YOU KNOW!? )

Abby returned it pokemon into its capsule

She look behind her to see if anyone was around. As usual there wasnt. Abigail lived alone on a cloud all her life, but she wasnt alone she had her pokemon with her

Abby: Hm I wonder whats happening down below me... It sure would be nice to know

Abby looked down curious finally she got the feeling to go for a lap around Kalos

Abby: Its now or never

Abby jumped off the cliff revealing her white wings. She soar looking down at the people who looked like ants. Abby rested on a nearby tree to give her wings a rest. She examined them carefully. Then a little black spot caught her eyes. It certainly didnt fit in with snowy white wings.

( Somewhere else )

Adrianna: UGH! LIFE SUCKS ASS!

Adrianna threw herself on top of a small river filling the clear blue water with black smog. She suddenly started sobbing to herself. Than her little meowstic creeped up next to her. Adrianna lifted her head and looked at meowstic with one eye. It was a boy so it had blue fur with stripes of white

Adrianna: Thanks Mio

She picked her pokemon up and dug her head into his fur and started sobbing all over again

Adrianna: Do you think life will go back to normal soon

Meowstic: Meow

Meowstic dried Adrianna tears and her trainer tight. Adrianna smile a caught her black wing though the corner of her eye. She could only get a glimpse of it but she saw a tiny spot of white on the tip.

Adrianna thinking: How long as it been since I saw Abbs?

Abby: How long has it been since I saw Adri?

Adrianna/Abby: It feels like a Millennium

Mio/Shuckle: JACKASSES IT HAS BEEN A MILLENNIUM!

.


	2. Chapter 2

Akuna: Finally there not here the story is mine to control MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Afina hits Akuna with a shovel and on the other side Athena does the same with a frying pan

Athena: Oh my Ra is she dead?!

Afina: I hope so!

Athena: your such a great friend no wonder you have so many

Afina: Okay not more foreshadowing

Athena: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH

( 0very very long flashback that is gonna be like the whole story0)

Adrianna Mastern just moved to her new house in the Kalos region and ready to discover and meet new pokemon... Well sorta

A's Dad: ADRIANNA MARIE MASTERN! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE YOU!

Adrianna heard her dad from all the way downstairs. She looked at her self in the mirror and sighed. Looking back at her was a girl not looking a day over 16 with short black hair but the way she tied it into a double pony tail it looked quite long, A blue shirt that had a black hoodie on top, and some ripped jeans to finish the look of. Adrianna got up and walked over to her drawer. She didn't unpack much but just enough to prepare for the day.

Soon she looking at an old picture of herself. She was wearing a blue dress and her white hair was flowing in the wind. Adrianna longed wished she could have her white hair back but alas she cursed by the pokemon Darkrai after she saved him. She doesn't regret saving him but she doesn't want darkness trailing her 24/7.

As she caught the scrap pieces of her mind she quickly ran downstairs not wanting to argue with her father. Her father was a tall man with a mustache and black messy hair. Lately he's been drinking more than he already does. Adrianna always had to deal with him drunk or hungover and she wasn't in the mood for either today.

Today she was getting a pokemon from Prof. Scyamore along with some girl named Abby. Getting a pokemon was her dream, but Abby wasn't. She was to happy and all the guy and gals adored her like she was a unicorn or some shit like that. Adrianna was never pretty and she didn't give 2 damns about that, but still. She found her dad drinking some coffe and the counter. She got a close look only to find he was drinking milk with vodka mixed in. Adrianna stumbled back choking away tears

Adrianna: Fuck dad, Stop drinking shit like that

All the girl got was a mumble as he sipped his '' creation '' slowly. Adrianna had enough of all his bullcrap and was happy she was finally leaving home. She took her bookbag filled with only the things she thought she would need and headed off not bothering to saying good bye to her dad. The new trainer walked out of the house normal when she glared up at the sun.

Adrianna: To damn happy

Adrianna enjoyed darkness of course so she never got to witness the warmth of the sun. She headed to the next town were she was supposed to find some annoying kids and the choices of pokemon. As she was zoned out someone came creeping behind her and tazed her hips. Adrianna almost had a panic attack she does when she get scared. She whipped her body around and found her self looking at a toehead girl with big hazel eyes.

?: Cmon Cmon Cmon! We can finally become real trainers!

Adrianna suddenly knew who it was. It was Abby of course. The lazy girl growled like a child and ignored Abby, walking away

Abby: Awww you no fun

Adrianna put one finger in the air twirling it around which caught toeheads attention

Adrianna: Listen princesses I will nor will I ever like you. So stay out of my way and I will most likely stay out of yours.

Adrianna felt her eyes turn red him anger but calmed her self and quickly turned it back to blue

And with those words being said she just walking away without a care in the whole damn world


	3. Chapter 3

Athena: Hey remember when you said at the end of pokelove you said your gonna write about you and some elite four guy and how you fell in love

Afina: Ya dumbass it's this story im writing right now

Athena: Owh... Siebold right?

Afina: Mabye...

Athena: Gasphie! SIEBOLD AND ADRIANNA SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S. OMG~!

Afina: Gah South Park

Athena: Mhm Just for you

Afina: SPOILER IM DOING CREEK AND STYLE IN THE FUTURE!'

Athena: Of course Yaoi is the only thing on her mind

Afina: STORY TIME!

* * *

Adrianna races herself to Aquacorde town were the kids are waiting. She enters though the gates only to find friggin 10 year olds staring right at her

Adrianna: No going back now

she mumbled to herself. She forgot about Abby who came skipping in all cheery and perky. Adrianna sat down to a girl who didn't look even look 10. She had a pink shirt with bows on it. She wore to ponytail that made her brown hair stick up. She had a little bag that looked way to light. Worst of all she had icey cold blue eyes that stared at Adrianna happily.

Adrianna looked across the table to see a chubby who had somesort of ice cream on his shirt but the newly found trainer couldnt figure out what it was, and a guy on the left with some re re orange hair ( Afina: Re Re meens a retard or btw! ) who smaller than the first guy. Abby sat down next to me waiting.

Big guy: ( enter stupid voice here ) Oh GEE YOU MADE IT WASH GETTIGH WORRIEDH ( i put H's for a reason ) IM TIERNO!

Small one: ( reading this slowly and softly and shyly) Oh uh man y-you really came o-oh wow thats great. Uh heh im uh t- Trevor

Adrianna: Well its nice to meet you all

Abby: WHEN ARE WE GETTING OUR POKEMON?!

Abby bursted out scaring everyone. Adrianna put her head in her hand and mumbled letting out a few curses

Tierno: WE HOPES YOU FEELS THE SAME WAY WE DIDS

Tierno slowly opened up the a container holding pokeballs or so it seemed liked. The three girls stared at the pokeballs. Miss pinkie pie turned to Adrianna and Abby

Girl: Im Shaunna by the way and I really really hope we have fun together

She spoke softly until it was a faint blow of wind. Adrianna snatched the one in the middle taking a Chespin, Abby with Fennekin,and Shaunna with Froakie

Shaunna: ALRIGHT! Im naming you hmmmmm Li'l Froakie!

Adrianna: Im gonna name my Deku

Abby: And mine SHUN!

Everyone looked at Abby puzzled

Abby: Heh what?

Tierno: UHMMS ANYWAYS HERE YOU FOR CHU MAMA and DADA'S

Tierno hands the three girls a letter signed by Augustine Scyamore. They take it and Adrianna doesnt wait a secound to what seemed like giving it to her father in these idoids eyes.

Shaunna: Hey Abby can we have a battle?

Abby: Sure time to see what Shun can do!

The to girls sent out there pokemon and begin a battle while Adrianna has other ideas. She slips away to the side of her house. Looking at the letter thinking how her dad wouldnt give a shit what she does or were she does it. She suddenly started tearing the top of it then before finishing the rest she heard a voice

What are you doing?

Adrianna knowing right away it was Abby ignored her and ripped more.

Abby: Just give it to your dad it not that hard

Adrianna: You dont understand its harder than anything

Adrianna stopped ripping it and and clutched it with one hand and began to walk away. Before she could take another step Abby jumped in front of her

Abby: You can do it. Or I will

For probaly the first time ever she sounded serious. She pulled at the letter and so did the stubborn girl until there finger tips met. When it did they just stood there with the letter in the middle of them touching instead of this little peck.

They felt burning run though their bodies. They wanted to pull away but couldnt, there was a glow released covering the whole house. Suddenly there pokemon let them selfs out of the pokeball.

Deku now was black and red with hints of gray and bloodshot eyes like some infected shadow. Shun was gold and glowing. Then there trainers did the same thing. Adrianna's hair got red streaks and her eyes also turned red, She grew fangs and magically grew a battle outfit replacing her old crappy clothes. It was a dark purple top that only mange to protect her waist down. It had some symbols that no regular mortal could make out. She had a black skirt with mini sorts under. On the other hand Abby hair had streaks of white and had a halo on top. She had a white dress with gold ruffles.

They both let go of the letter and stagger back. Both gawking at each other. They take a look at there get up and scooted more toward the back of the house not wanting to be seen

Adrianna: YOUR THE LIGHT VESSEL?!

Abby: Shh ya ya and your the Dark vessel

Adrianna: GEE REALLY I DIDNT KNOW!

Abby held her finger to her pursed lips but Adrianna didnt care anymore. As if she couldnt hate this whore enough! Now she has to deal with her as a Smartass angel?! Adrianna was ready to scream even more. She returned her chespin and Abby did also with her fennekin. Staring the Angel with her now red eyes she was ready to kill her and live life with no guilt. As if reading her mind Abby spoke

Abby: Dont kill me

Adrianna: Oi? And why not

Abby: Cause dont you think that all the other angels will notice that their prized little girl is missing? and not giving off any signals.

Adrianna didnt think of that. She calmed her self.

Adrianna: Hmph well you cant tell anyone!

Abby: Like I dont know that

Abby held out her hand to the devil smiling. Adrianna knew what would happen but she took it anyway. It hurt but felt nice at the same time

Abby: Were officaly best friends and partners!

Adrianna looked at her like she was growing three heads and what really shocked was that she wasnt.

Adrianna: The fuck... are you talking about

Adrianna pulled her hand away but Abby's strong grip refused

Abby just stood there still smiling. Adrianna than stopped sqirming

Adrianna: I hate you


	4. Chapter 4

Afina: * checks texts and facebook *

Athena walkes up behind to try and scare her but Afina punches her without even moving her feet

Athena: NGH

Athena falls to the bed blood pouring on the white sheets

Afina: Oops forgot you were a weak bitch, whos missing a brain now?

Athena: Fu fu fu

Afina: Whats that I couldnt hear over the sounds of idoitcy

Athena: hasdifkfhkfndjfdsledsfjsk;hjs;hsf'jsderfgwa ( Chapter start )

* * *

Adrianna: WHat the hell do you mean partner?

Abby: do you know how many hunters are trying to find Darkrai?

Adrianna: NWO! I DID NOT KNOW THAT!

Abby: Oh... Well now you do!

Adrianna: Ugh, Anyway.. How did you get dragged into this?

Abby: My mother saved the pokemon Cresselia when she was a little girl and passed down her powers to me

Adrianna: hm well nice I guess

Abby: Ya! My mom is awesome! She cooks, cleans, does the lawn and garden

Adrianna: Is that so

Adrianna drooped her head while listening to Abby's mother

Abby: Mhm and shes so understanding to let me go on this journey

Adrianna: Ugh! WHatever! But swear on you fathers life you keep this a secret!

Abby: I- I cant

Abby hid her wings that decided to come now as she softly spoke

Adrianna: Well why the hell not?

Abby: My... my father doesnt have a life

Adrianna felt tears from this moring come back and felt a huge lump in her throat

Adrianna: Oh.. Im sorry

She manged to speak but she felt it wasnt enough

Abby: Nah your fine he did some bad things like snarf rare candies

Adrianna couldnt help but laugh at the snarfing joke, Abby laughed to

Adrianna: Well if it makes you feel any better we go bring this letter together

Abby looked up and the demon who was smiling for the first time in a while

Abby: Ya I liked that

The girls quickly changed back and headed for the dark vessels house. They talked on the way there had a good laugh. Adrianna hadnt laughed since her mother died but she didnt want to tell Abby to make her sadder than she was feeling. The girls entered the small brick house

Adrianna: Dad?

Abby: Mr Mastern?

Adrianna: Huh? Weird I seriously just saw him we didnt take that long did we?

Abby: No I dont think so

The girls walked to the living room and spotted a small paper. Adrianna quickly picked it up and jerked Abby away from seeing it.

Abby: What? Dude what is it?

Adrianna finally let out the tears and felt a burning sensation in her heart. She quickly dropped the note and ran. She ran as fast as she could almost tripping on her own to feet. Abby was very confused, she picked the note and read it

Abby: Oh no Adrianna!

Abby soon found herself running after her friend dropping the note as well

The note read: Dear Adrianna, I hope this isnt to sudden for you but I cant take the stress anymore. It been way to hard for me and you would never understand my pain. I loved Fionna, your mother. She was my everything and I cant live without her. So I decided not to live at all. Ive taken two containers of pills and swallowed them all. As im writing this I feels a little dizzy. Im sorry if I get blood on this note ive figured that the pills wouldnt be enough. Sweetie im sorry for making you go though me drinking and that I couldnt help you! Im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorry im sorr.

And thats were the note ended. It did have a few blood stains but it wasnt unreadable. Abby was dashing though the mini town and soon hit a forest. She found the kids she was with earlier.

Shaunna: HEY HEY! Abby whanna catch some pokemon!\

Abby: Shaunna no time! and also... IMPROPER GRAMMER!

Abby went and jumped over every tree stump and branch there was until she came across a little corner she had to push some people out the way to find. There was Adrianna crying her little heart out.

Abby: Oh no dude

Adrianna: Go sniff away I dont whanna sniff see your sniff pugly ass face

Abby, Ignoring that rude comment sat down beside her rubbing her back to make her feel better

Adrianna: How could he leave me? After mom did all that work to go back in time?

That really caught the angels attention

Abby: Back in time?

Adrianna: Sniff ya. Mama said that she used to hangout with those losers but was to risky to be around them so she erased there memory and went back in time with Dad

Abby couldnt help but just cry with her. She wanted Adrianna to feel better but she didnt what to say at this point

Adrianna: And now im all alone

Abby:... Your not all alone

Adrianna: Huh? Idoit have not been listening!

Abby: No what im saying is you have me

Adrianna felt her body freeze in place as she never heard those words before. Abby helped her up and dried her tears.

Abby: Its gonna be okay. I promise

Adrianna: You cant be serious

Adrianna turned her head refusing to look in her eyes. Abby saw she was doing and turned her head back.

Abby: I told you were officaly partners.. Sisters even

Adrianna felt helpless and couldnt speak. Abby smiled widely and grabbed her hand

Abby. Cmon! Were going to the gym up ahead and no one can stop us!

Adrianna: Whoa dude hold!

Abby: NEVER! WERE OF TO SEE VIOLA! THE WONDERFUL VIOLA OF SANTALUNE CITY!

Adrianna: Yo Abb's

Abby: Yeshies?

Adrianna: Stop being such a re re

Adrianna pulled her hand away and started to walk ahead

Abby:... OH FUCK NO! GET BACK HERE!

Abby caught up and started being even more of a retard which made Adrianna laugh non stop. They started to catch some pokemon and caught at least 5 bidoofs naming them all snarf. I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship. I meen Adrianna never thought about her dad once


	5. Chapter 5

( Because Afina is a dumbass she did not write the intro so ya xD Enjoy the chapter! )

Tierno: HAIS GUYS WE WANTS CHU TO MEETS SOMEONES

Tierno bring out a boy with black hair and a blue jacket with a satchel

Shaunna: This is Calem!

Abby stares at the young boy. She quickly feels her cheeks turn red and her knees go numb

Adrianna: Well im Adrianna and this dumb blonde is Abby

Abby ignores that other rude comment and keeps on staring

Adrianna: Sigh cmon Abby we have a gym leader to defeat

Abby: O- Okay

Adrianna dragged her friend while she was drooling. They walked to the gym only to find a girl standing in front of them

Girl: If you want skates you have to beat me in battle!

Adrianna: I dont whanna

Abby: IMPROPER!

Girl: Then no skates!

Adrianna: Yes skates

Girl: No!

Adrianna: Ok no skates

Girl:... Yes skates

Adrianna: And you can stay there for as long as you want

Girl: I will leave right away

The girl gives the skates and leaves

Abby: How did you do that?

Adrianna: Well I just-

Abby: BECAUSE YOUR AN AQUARIUS

Adrianna: Yes

They entered the building, beating trainers who dare step in there path. They finally reached the gym leader viola

Viola: FANTASTIC you came!

Abby: We can make drinking game with how many times she say fantastic

Adrianna: You would be drunk in secounds

Viola: Now which of you fantastic trainers are going first?

Abby: BOTH

Adrianna: Oh jeez

Viola: But how?

Abby: Double battle?

Viola: FANTASTIC!

Viola sent out Surskit and Vivillon but it wasnt enough for Shun and Deku. After they won and got their badges something magical happened, Chespin and Fennekin evolve into Quilladin and Braxien

Abby: IT SO B.A!

Adrianna: ITS SO DERPY!

Abby looks at Adrianna funny

Adrianna:...Well it is

Abby: AND THAT IT IS MY FRIEND!

They exit they building to go to the other route until they are stopped by an older lady names Alexa. She had a classy outfit and her hair looked similar to Viola's just a different colour

Alexa: Ah I see you have beaten my sister

Adrianna: Sister?

Abby: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Adrianna: Baka

Abby: WHO CHU CALLIN BAKA!?

Adrianna: im calling you Baka, Baka

( Baka means stupid to you non anime fans - )

Alexa: Well since you did here are these Exp shares

Alexa hand the speical thing to them

Abby: Thanks!

Adrianna: Mhm thanks

Alexa: Well you girls enjoy your journey

Adrianna/Abby: We will!

The girls walk ahead until they are stop by more people!

Adrianna: ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIDDING ME!?

The girl had purple hair and a white outfit with a red tie while the boy had blonde hair and a white outfit with a blue tie

Boy: Hello there have you ever of a pokemon called Flabebe?

Abby: Mhm i think we have

Abby showed her pokedex for to prove it

Boy: Oh I see, Its registered in your pokedex! Thats what I would expect from two of the professor's handpicked trainers!

Girl: Flabebe is a, brace youself... A fairy type!

Boy: Fairy type is a pokemon type that was just classified recently and it...

Girl: THIS HAD TURNED THE TYPING CHARTS UPSIDE DOWN~!

The boy looks at her annoyed

Adrianna: Remind me of a certain someone

Abby: Really? WHO?!

Adrianna: My sister

Abby: Oh, you have a sister?

Adrianna: No

Abby: Oh

Girl: Anyway im Sina a beautiful young lady!

Adrianna: Well its nice to make yourself feel better I guess

Boy: Im Dexio, Two years ago Professor Scyamore entrusted me with a pokedex. You can call me a Pokemon-voyage veteran

Sina: If you want I cant show you two to the lab

Abby: Sounds great!

Adrianna: Ya sure

The group walk though the mini tunnel until Dexio broke the silence looking at Adrianna

Dexio: So how are you and Quilldian doing? The more you walk with your pokemon the more your bound will increase, Here why dont you take this

Dexio gives Adrianna a small disc

Adrianna: Gee thanks!

Once Dexio started talking to Abby, Adrianna mouthed

Adrianna: The Fuck?

Sina: Ill wait in front of the lab for you!

Dexio: You should go meet up with her

The girl go ahead gawking at the sights

Sina: Over here girls!

They caught a glimpse of her and dashed over. She walked with them into the large building

Sina: Its the last floor on the elevator

And she was right it was room 3. They take the elevator and when it stopped they were standing in front of a tall man with black ish blue hair and a lab coat

Scyamore: Ah Girls! So we finally meet. Fantastic! come this way wont you

Adrianna: I dont have a good feeling I dont trust him

Abby: Pfft he seems fine

Adrianna: Ya but you dont

( If you all havent noticed im playing the game and getting the exact quotes so your welcome )

Scyamore: Many thank for coming here all the way here from Vanille Town, Im Professor Scyamore! How is your pokemon journey so far? Have you met many different pokemon?

Abby: We have! We seen-

Scyamore: Fantastic!

Abby: I hate him

Adrianna: I FRIGGIN LOVE THIS GUY

Scyamore: Now lemme see that pokedex of yours... Well now you DO have a certain je ne sais qoui

Abby: Bless you

Adrianna: Face Palm

Scyamore: I have a good feeling about you! At first it was going to be only one from the town of a Veteran trainer I know but when I heard of you I just couldnt help my self!... Then it hit me... Then it hit me! I should give both of you a pokemon

Then they heard a ding from the hall

Calem: Sorry were late!

Abby: SQUEAL!

Calem: Oh hey Abby

Adrianna noticed his face turning red and Shaunna did to

Scyamore: Fantastic! now lets battle you two are against me and Shaunna and Calem

Scyamore had Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbsaur which were defeated quickly

Scyamore: Ah I think I have figured it out, Abby Adrianna here pick a pokemon

Abby: Whoa really?!

Adrianna: Told ya I loved him

Adrianna picked the female Charmander and name Charcol while Abby picked Squirtle and named it Summer

Just then Tierno and Trevor came along and joined

Scyamore: See wonderful! Everyone is all here! So that we are I would like to say a few words, Be the best trainer you can be! At the same time remember to have fun traveling with your Pokemon! Also I want to ask for you to solve Kalos's biggest mystery... Mega Evolution. Here you to

Scyamore gave Abby and Adrianna a mega stone for there new pokemon

Trevor ( enter high voice ) : Wh- WHAT THE HELL?! What about the POKEDEX!?

Scyamore: Trevor lad if thats what a good trainer means to you than do go for it! Now go my children, Go to the world of pokemon!

Calem: hey Abby I whanna show you around if thats okay

Abby: YES! I mean sure dawg whatevs sounds coolio

Adrianna: Baka

Abby: NAO BAKA!

The girls head down to the first floor when they see Sina talking to a man with crappy red hair

Sina: Yes Oh... Here they are now! Girls I want you to meet Lysandre

Lysandre: How so you got a pokedex I hear?... How wonderful. Listen to me girls, Do you understand or want a beautiful world?

Abby: Ya! Ive always dreamed of a beautiful world! Its been my long life dream!

Lysandre: Oh really, And what about you umm... Adrianna was it? What do you think

Adrianna: I cannot be done

Lysandre looked at her with wide eyes as she shook her head

Adrianna: No matter how hard we try this world is lost to darkness, Its to late for hope like that,

Lysandre: Tsk Children

He stormed out with Sina by his side

Abby: Adri?

Adrianna: Ugh my head hurts im gonna eat a shadow or something

Then Adrianna ran out

Abby: Jeez how many times do I have to run after her?

Abby was chasing her once again until she found her in a dark ally eating black smog

Abby: DUde come on! Were gonna have some fun while were here

Adrianna: You just go have fun with Calem

Abby: Not till I know your gonna be okay

She dragged the Drow out of the ally and pushed her into a cafe ( A drow is a dark elf which she is xD )

Abby: Now see this isnt so-

Adrianna: Abby? Abby? EARTH TO ANGEL FLY BACK DOWN

Abby was looking straight ahead and her eyes were about to pop out her head

Adrianna: Dude your gonna get flys or your face is gonna freeze like that

Abby turned her Demon friends head to see what she saw. They couldnt believe what they were seeing, They were standing in front of the Champion and one of the Elite Four


	6. Chapter 6

( Im still a lazy bitch so no intro xD The story is funny enough you dont need Athena saying stupid things... You get enough of that from Abby xD )

Athena: But wait aren't me and Abby like the same person?

Afina: Bitch what you know?

Athena: Im on the honor roll... So more than you

Afina: Ugh and I did end up writing an intro

Athena: Yup!

Afina: No everyone is gonna be pissed

Athena: What?

Afina: I said... Crap nothing!

Athena: IMPROPER!

Afina: Enjoy the story while my ears get raped

Athena: And hey guys why dont you comment we really want to know what you think

Afina: Wait wouldnt I want to know what they think? This is my story after all

Athena: Yes But im the only who cares at this point

Afina: Oh right... Hey wait wheres Akuna?

Athena: Dead remember? We killed her

Afina: Oh ya well Enjoy! And comment please!

Adrianna and Abby could not help but stare as they get the shock of a life time. These two girls found them self in front of the champion and one of the elite four members. The Champion was a elegant female with short bobbed brown hair. She had a short mini dress with a fur coat draped on her back. The boy on the other hand had short light blonde hair shaped nicely with a nice white suit with waves. Girls both remember seeing the womans face on many things but Adrianna had study the man quite more than she needed to

Adrianna felt something stir up in her chest that immediately went to her cheeks and her knees were starting to feel wobbly like she was about to collapse. Soon as her partner started to noticed this her face broke out into a grin

Abby: Well what a surprise to see such famous human beings isn't that right Finnie?

Adrianna could see a small grin appear on tall mans face which made her blush harder. Abby quickly walked up and introduced herself. Adrianna couldn't grasp if Abby just wanted to tease her or she was really overjoyed

Champion: Well its nice to see a such a excited trainer as you should know my name is Diantha and this is one of my close friends and Co worker, Siebold

Siebold only nodded his head to her in a response

Diantha: And who is this lovely young lady

Diantha looked at Adrianna who was still frozen in place

Abby: Oh thats my best friend and partner in crime Adrianna Mastern

Adrianna had to resit the urge to strangle her to death. Abby ran up and pushed the demon from behind to say Hi. At this point Adrianna was pissed as she could get. Abby was using her super strength which could lift a car but Adrianna wouldn't budge. Abby quickly got an idea as she tangled her feet up with the statue making fall. Siebold quickly manged to catch her. Adrianna looked up just to see his eyes.

Abby manged to slip out and meet up with Calem and her evening will be saved for another chapter

Adrianna: Heh um T- Thank you

Siebold just smiled

Siebold: Well its a pleasure to finally hear your beautiful voice

Adrianna finally noticed that Diantha and Abby where gone and she left all alone with him in a empty cafe. She manged to get back on her own to feet not wanting to make anything more awkward then it already was

Adrianna: Heh well I should get going

Adrianna was halfway through the door until he caught her hand and pulled her back

Siebold: Why don't we sit down and I can get to know you, You seem very interesting and we do have this cafe to our self

Adrianna felt that stir come back but it was in her stomach making tight but she only sighed and nodded

Adrianna: Actually that sounds great

The two sat down at a small table in the corner

Siebold: So what brings you to the Kalos region, by the way your dress you certainly arent from around here

Adrianna: You're saying I dress crappy?

Siebold gave out a small laugh which made her smile

Siebold: No but just the way you look I dont think we would find someone like that around here

Adrianna: Actually I moved here from Kanto after my mother died but it didnt seem to do much because my father ended up dieing as well

Everything suddenly went silent and the drow noticed blondes face had a hint of doubt for bringing up the subject. Adrianna somehow still manged to laugh after that

Adrianna: Buts it okay because ever since I met Abby i've been feeling better and Kalos is just such a wonderful place to travel

Adrianna giggled once more like a child

Adrianna: I dont think I ever whanna leave

Siebold didn't know but for the first time ever Adrianna wasn't her mean, grumpy self but she looked and acted really happy just being around this man. Which is very worrying to the ones who know her. Soon 12:00 was soon 8:00 PM. These to keep talking and laughing nonstop not being aware of the time.

Siebold: Is really is late isn't?

Adrianna: I guess time flies when you're having fun

Adrianna giggles adorably making Siebold blush, but she didn't notice. Adrianna did check her pokedex for the time and was surprised that it was getting late. She soon thought about how she goes on a killing spree at night but she pushed ignored that which was a big mistake. She soon felt her teeth turn into a point and her nails grow. She was afraid to open her mouth anymore

Siebold: Something wrong Adrianna

Adrianna shook her head keeping her mouth shut. Siebold couldn't help but stare really puzzled as to what was going on. Soon a glimpse of the moon started to shine through the window. Adrianna couldn't hold it in and quickly stood up and ran out the door. She could hear the tall man behind her but ignored the worry voice. She found a dark ally and decided ti hide there. She soon grew fangs and black wings. One eyes turned red but the other one was still blue. She sighed

Adrianna: Nice save me

She twirled around to hunt a animal to eat but all she saw was... Siebold looking more worried than ever


	7. Chapter 7

Afina: Wow it has been a while!

Athena: Why u no finish the date

Afina: To lazy

Akuna: Typical

Afina: AHHHHHHH HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?

Akuna: Im a Libra

Athena: I dont think that works as well

Akuna: Whatever just finish the God damn date!

Afina: Geez fine women get of my tail

Athena: Anyway thank for you welcoming us to the website and we wish for your new year to be filled with love and joy

Terra: Have a great one!

Everyone one in the room froze and they heard the strange voice

Akuna: What was that?

Afina: Hehheheeh Im sure it nothing guys! Just the wind

Terra: Aw Finnie you havent told them about lil ol' me?

The figure had blue hair a fangs, tanned skin, and a red and black metal suit, She also had a pitchfork and horns making her look like a demon. She pulled Afina into a backwards hug and rested her chin on her shoulder and smiled at the friends

Afina: Well Athena do you know you have an other half in your role playing?

Athena: Y-ya?

Afina: Well I have one in real life heh

Terra: I hope you havent been doing anything weird to my Finnie cause if you did I would shove this pitchfork in your ass

Akuna: Um heh While we freaking run for our lives you guys enjoy the story

* * *

Adrianna felt tears rushed to her eyes. ''The first guy who really likes me probably thinks im a freak from hell'' Adrianna thought over and over again and he stared into her red eyes. As what seemed like an eternity of staring Siebold smiled. Adrianna couldnt help but tilt her head to the side in confusion.

Siebold: So... You finally show your true colors

"What the hell will he do? Report me to someone?, Make sure im not a trainer anymore?, Leave me to die here with how weak I am from lack of blood?" So many thoughts of what could happen ran around in her brain like a kid on a sugar rush.

Adrianna:... If you what to do something to it before I faint

Siebold: Of what?

Adrianna: Not eating any blood all d-day

Adrianna barely manged to choke out her words. Siebold look deep into her eyes and felt a sensation pour over him. The drow stood up and wanted for his words. Siebold looked down at at his sleeveand knew what he had to do. He rolled up a little and shoved his arm in her face

Siebold: Bite it

Adrianna eyes grew wide from his words and the feeling of guilt trailed over her

Adrianna: W- What I cant! I wont

Siebold looked more serious than ever

Siebold: Adri your gonna die with the lack of hydration just take half, im letting you do this

Adrianna didnt know what she should do or would do

0Flashback0

Young Adrianna: Mama please!

A's Mom: Okay Okay Ill finish the story

The mother read about a prince willing to risk his life for his princess because his love was to strong for words

Young A: Wow Hey Mama im I ever gonna find a prince?

A's Mom: Aw dear of course, I mean your funny and beautiful not to mention you can throw a mean punch when needed right?

Adrianna giggled and nodded

A's Mom: How I about I tell your future

Adrianna eyes widened

Adrianna: Ya Mama!

Her mother smiled and brought the white haired girl on her lap

Mom: Well I think when you meet your prince he will be something real something. He will be nice and sweet, but most of all he will put your life first before his and it will take nothing to stop him from saving you

0Flashbackend0

Adrianna had trouble breathing at this point so his offer was the only option, Without another word needed to be said she dug her teeth in the pale skin

Siebold: Ngh...

Adrianna couldnt bare the fact she was hurting him but she knew what was done was done. She finally removed her teeth and pulled the sleeve down. She look ashamed and hurt. Siebold lifted up her chin to meet his gray eyes.. He gave out a soft smile

Siebold: You know I wouldnt let any girl do that

Adrianna: What girl would whanna do that?

Adrianna shot back smiling as well. Siebold cupped her cheek softly making her giggle a little

Siebold: You really are something magical arent you?

He leaned his face closer and to what was a soft peck on the lips turned into a passionate kiss filled with love and care. Adrianna soon remembered she was in her terror filled demon form... but yet hes still kissing her. She finally found someone who accepted her for her and not what she was trying to be. She was glad he stole her first kiss and with that she lost her self over the love and returned to her moment


End file.
